


Do You Know?

by frameofreality



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Canon Related, Developing Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, Early Work, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), My First Work in This Fandom, Undecided Relationship(s), old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frameofreality/pseuds/frameofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Luna consoles Twilight Sparkle after a disastrous date. Later, Twilight returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: You're Beautiful – James Blunt
> 
> Also inspired by dlazerous and their art on Deviantart.

It was evening in Equestria, and Twilight Sparkle was, for once, not in the confines of the library. Instead, she was outside, enjoying the sunlight and the gentle murmur of talking ponies in Ponyville square. The unicorn read the letter she had received again, levitating it in front of her with her magic, feeling her face heat up. Someone wanted to meet her… She watched randomly, content just to observe the goings-on in the lives of everypony she saw as she reclined against a fountain as she waited. However, she did not notice that she herself was being watched, and was surprised when a male pony came up to her, offering a timid smile.

Princess Luna watched from her shadowy cloud as the two spoke, and she rested her chin on her crossed hooves. She wondered vaguely what they were discussing, flicking her tail curiously. She continued to observe the two, thankful they couldn't see her. The night princess surely would have gotten bored a long time ago, had Twilight not been there. But she was, and Luna knew that the unicorn was more likely than anypony else around to do something interesting. Besides, she hadn't talked to her very much since her…recovery of being Nightmare Moon, and she had been biding her time for a chance to say something…even a small thank you. So she waited for Twilight's present company to leave. And waited…and waited…and waited…by the time she had called down her night, the pair had made their way to a small café.

The male pony nudged the door and held it open for Twilight, who blushed and entered, with him following. _Oh…what a gentlecolt._ Luna, still waiting for her chance, moved her cloud to where she could see inside a window, settling in. Had she thought about it, she might have realized how odd it was for her to be staring at them – practically stalking them, if she were being truthful with herself. Then again, her isolation on the moon had no doubt affected her way of seeing this situation as Twilight would if she caught her.

The night princess raised a brow, uncertain of the stallion. He looked and acted nice…she couldn't quite place her hoof on it, but there was something about him that she just instinctively didn't like. As their date – as Luna had concluded – came to an end, he walked her home, and Luna made sure the moon lit their way, feeling a bit anxious for some unknown reason. It was a bit of a way, and as her cloud followed at a safe distance behind them, the night princess found herself admiring the way the moonlight shone off of Twilight, casting her in a light silver glow. Luna had to admit, the unicorn was very pretty…beautiful, even. She had noticed it before, actually as soon as she first saw the pony as Nightmare Moon. Though she was shoved into a corner of her mind, she managed to think that, even while Nightmare worked against her and her friends, with Luna herself quite powerless to stop her.

Despite her initial distrust of the stallion, as they neared Twilight's home, she moved her cloud partially in front of her moon, attempting to provide a romantic setting for a sweet goodbye kiss. She figured by now it was too late to interact with Twilight, so she settled for this as her momentary thank you to her. The unicorn and the pony laughed, Twilight's eyes shining with happiness. Luna felt her heart dip, and she adjusted her position, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. They talked for a bit longer, before the stallion leaned closer, whispering into the mare's ear, which, along with her other one, immediately flicked back as she shook her head.

This seemed to irritate the stallion, and he pressed closer, and Twilight muttered her discomfort, pushing him away. He snorted, stamping a hoof, before trying again and failing once more.

"Who do you think you are? I bet I'm the only stallion ever to take an interest in you, and you do this? No wonder you're alone!" he snapped, tail flicking. Twilight flinched, looking down at her hooves. "You boring nopony, try being grateful." He snorted, turning away. "I was just being nice. You're not even pretty." With that final insult, he galloped off, leaving a dust cloud and a shocked Twilight Sparkle in his wake.

The unicorn plopped down, ears back, head bowed so that Luna couldn't see her face, though it was obvious she was crying from the way her body slightly shook. Unsure, the moon princess bit her lip before descending, landing just in front of the unicorn, who didn't look up.

"Twilight Sparkle…" she greeted awkwardly. No response. "We would ask if thou art well…?"

Twilight finally looked up, and Luna was shocked to see just how miserable she looked. "I – I'm fine, princess…" her voice was a bit broken. Luna frowned.

"Thou art lying to us."

"I – …I don't know. I'm just upset, I guess…what are you doing here anyway?" She raised a brow.

Luna blinked. "Oh, we are…we were just flying around and saw thou below."

"…Now _you're_ lying."

"We apologize. We waited to speak with thou after…" She shut her mouth.

"Oh…so you did see that." Twilight sighed, her lovely mane hanging in her face. "I'm sorry, princess…would it be okay to talk later?" The night princess was about to agree when she noticed a tear fall from the mare's eye.

"No. Thou shalt not be left alone to wallow in self-pity." She decreed, taking a chance and nudging her. Twilight looked up at her, confused.

"Princess…?"

"Hush, Twilight Sparkle. What that stallion said was untrue…you are beautiful." Her normal voice spilled forth, and she moved closer, embracing the unicorn. She felt her stiffen, but she gradually relaxed and returned her hug with a pleasant sigh.

"Thank you, princess – "

"…We – I …would have you call me Luna." The alicorn murmured. Twilight glanced up, a small smile touching her face.

"Oh…of course, uh, Luna. Thanks…I really appreciate it." Twilight hesitantly rubbed her cheek against the princess', and Luna felt her face redden slightly in what she thought was embarrassment. She hoped her friend didn't notice – wait. Friend?

"Twilight Sparkle – "

"Call me Twilight. We're friends, so it's okay." There it was.

"…Very well, Twilight." Luna nodded, and the two separated, the unicorn thanking her again before disappearing into her house. The night princess waited a moment before hopping on another cloud to look into the bedroom, where Twilight was already sound asleep. The peaceful look on the mare's face as she slept made her heart flutter. No…to Luna, Twilight was more than a friend, and she realized this as a tear fell from her eye.

"…Goodnight…Twilight…"

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was curious, the stallion wanted Twilight to help him cheat on a test.


End file.
